


Transported (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Percy Jackson, Goddess Percy, New Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: The world Persephone “Percy” Jackson knew is gone. Everyone, everything is gone. All except for the greek gods, and even they are fading. As a last resort to save her, the gods send her to another world with the last of their strength… and the last of their powers. What will Percy do in this new world?





	1. Chapter 1

Transformers + Percy Jackson

The world Persephone “Percy” Jackson knew is gone. Everyone, everything is gone. All except for the greek gods, and even they are fading. As a last resort to save her, the gods send her to another world with the last of their strength… and the last of their powers. What will Percy do in this new world? 

Transported

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Percy Jackson & the Olympians in any way.

Chapter 1

“Persephone Jackson, for your heroic deeds done to protect the world, we the Olympian Council grant you godhood.” Zeus boomed out. Percy looked up from where she had been kneeling in front of the god, shocked. The rest of the Seven had not been even asked if they would accept godhood. Percy was being told by the Olympian Council that there was no refusing this like she had after the Titan War. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“Thank you, Lord Zeus.”

Then she began to feel this unbearable pain rip through her being. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt, even more painful then bathing the River Styxx, more painful then any torture she had gone through in her whole life. It felt like she was being completely unmade and then put back together. It felt like this was going on for days.

Then the pain began to receed gradually until it was a dull ache throughout her body.

“Here, Percy, have some nectar.” Apollo’s voice recognized by herself. After drinking a glass of blue chocolate chip cookies, the ache went away and her mind became clear. She blinked open her eyes to see that she was on her back with Apollo, Artemis, and her father standing over her, while the other Olympians were out of sight.

“Percy, how are you feeling?” Artemis asked. Percy thought about it.

“I feel… powerful.” And allowed Artemis to help her sit up from the cot that she had been on. Looking around from her upright position, she saw that it was only herself and the Olympian gods, no one else. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“About 2 days,” her father answered as he helped her rise to her feet and kept a hold of her until she was steady on her feet. 

Percy grimaced. “Is it always that painful?”

Her father smiled. “No, not always. The more painful it is, the more powerful the god.”

Chuckles suddenly echoed around the room. Startled, the gods and Percy - who was a new goddess - turned to see that the three Fates had appeared.

“Persephone Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus, former Praetor of the Twelth Legion, defeater of Kronos, conquerer of Gaea, destroyer of the Minotaur, we the Fates have come to grant you your domains.” the middle sister stated.

The three sisters moved closer to Percy as Artemis, Apollo, and her father returned to their thrones. “You are now Persephone, major goddess of Creation, goddess of Life.”

“As goddess of creation and life, you can breathe life into anything, bring something into existence with just a mere thought.”

“We also bestow upon you one final thing, although you will not recieve it for a long while yet. When we, the Fates fade, you will be the goddess of Fate.”

And with that shocking news, the Fates disappeared in a flash of light.

“…Well that happened.” Hermes deadpanned. Everyone threw something that they had closest to themselves at Hermes.

“Well, Persephone, goddess of Creation, goddess of Life, welcome to the Olympian Council.”

A throne appeared on the goddess side next to Hestia and across from Hades. The Olympian council was now for the 15 major gods. Percy sighed as she sat in her throne that was gold and white with strange symbols across it that Percy could somehow read. She also knew that no other god or goddess, not even mortals, would ever be able to read the symbols as it was a language, a new language for something that Percy had yet to create. She couldn’t wait to figure out what she would eventually create that would require such language. 

Slag, Pit, Cybertron, Prime, Sparklings. All of the words were weird but she knew the meaning, for all of it.

Before anyone could leave after the council meeting, Percy spoke. “I would like to say something, if I may.”

Zeus and the others settled back into their thrones to hear what the new goddess would say. “I do not wish to be called Percy or Persephone anymore. My name from this point on is Primus.”

They all agreed. From that day on, Persephone Jackson was no longer. In her place was Primus, goddess of Creation, goddess of Life, and goddess of Fate.

>linebreak<

Time passed quickly for those of immortaility. It had been quite a few thousand years since Primus had been born from the demigod life of Persephone Jackson. Being the goddess of Life, she had brought back dozens of long thought extinct plants and endangered animals to Earth. But yet, she hadn’t created anything. And when the Fates faded, and Primus became goddess of Fate, she stopped even bringing back life to the world. For she saw what was going to happen. The Earth was dying. It was dying from the mistreatment of humans, of the wars that had been breaking out between themselves through several millenia. 

Now there were only a few thousand lives left on Earth, but they were quickly dimminishing as food had come scarce, as the sun could not break through the clouds of death and pollution. Fresh water was drying up, humans and other life forms turning to the sea only to find that the salt water did little to quench their dying thirst.

So, as their power began to diminish, Primus’s brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and father, began to combine their remaining strength, and began to gift her with their most powerful powers.

This is what she recieved: 

Zeus - Weather

Posiedon - Water and Earth

Hades - Death

Apollo - Sun, Healing

Artemis - Moon, Archery

Hermes - Pranks, Theivery

Hestia - Fire

Hera - Marriage

Aphrodite - Love

Ares - Weaponary, War

Hephaestus - Forge, Machinery

Dionysus - Wine

Athena - Wisdom

Demeter - Nature

“Goodbye, Primus.”

And with a flash of light, Primus goddess of Creation, Life, and Fate was gone and on to a new universe, and onto a new creation of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All there was was darkness. Primus floated through space of this new universe that her family had sent her to and let darkness and the silence engulf her very being. She didn’t know how long she had been floating just aimlessly through the universe. But she did know that as she did, planets, suns, and galaxies were being created in her wake. Some with life, some with the potential for life in the future, and some that would never hold life. Eons passed until Primus felt her power begin to not only change the universe around her, but it also began to change her.

She grew from the mortal sized shape she had taken to a form larger then her goddess height. Primus also noticed that her flesh was becoming metal, her organs turning into gears, her feet turning into pedes, and her heart turning into a bright blue light, hidden behind her chest plates. She also noticed that she had a computer like mind where it displayed weapon check, communication link, etc. and that she was able to process everything as it popped up over her glowing eyes that she hopped had stayed green, so that she could have something to remind her of her father. When she brought her arm up to her face to exam the gold and white metal, she noticed that the symbols that had been on her throne on Olympus were all over her body. As Primus noticed the changes to herself, she also noticed that her power was creating a large, metallic planet.

Entering the atmosphere of the planet, feeling her power over Fate, Creation, and Life direct her to land on the planet.

As soon as her pedes touched the metal ground, shockwaves went through the planet, bringing to life buildings for what Primus was to create. But Primus knew that before she could even think about creating anything else on this planet, she needed to make a life source for her creations, or else they wouldn’t last long.

So began the process of creating a cube, carved with the symbols for Life and Creation, and empowering it with some of her power, creating it so that it could sustain itself for a very, very long time. The Allspark’s purpose was to grant the beings of the planet with new souls for their offspring… Primus decided to call souls sparks from now on and offspring sparklings as those were words that also was written on her body. She also, in the place of water, created energon and high grade - which was a nod to her cousin Dionysus with his alcohol obsession - to give her creations sustenance and prolong their life. 

And that was another thing. Her creations were not going to have such short of a lifespan like humans did. But they weren’t going to have the immortality of Primus. So she decided to use another word that she had across her body: Mega-vorn which was 83,000 years in Earth time, times 120 mega-vorns which would equal about 9,960,000 Earth years. Yes, 120 Mega-Vorns would be the oldest they could live to be. 

After the cube, which she dubbed the Allspark, was created and after she figured out some other important things, she began to create the life for the planet. That was when the firstborn were created. Primus created them as already in adult frames, as they would be the leaders of the Cybertronians of Cybertron. (She had decided to name the planet and species she was creating after Fate’s power pushed the name to the front of her processor). All but one of the firstborn was male - mech - and the female - femme - was going to have her work cut out for her to keep the others on task, as she could already feel that a few of the firstborn were going to be mischevious. 

She also installed the knowledge of how to read, how to write the language of Cybertronian as well as the language of the firstborn - she now dubbed them Primes - that only Primes could read. Primus also put in the knowledge of how to create new Cybertronians, of how to create Energon, and basically everything they would need to know to survive.

The Primes were: Prima (mech), Vector Prime (mech), Solus Prime (femme), Micronus Prime (mech), Alchemist Prime (mech), Nexus (mech), Onyx Prime (mech), Liege Maximo (mech), and Megatronus (mech). 

“Who are you?” Prima asked as the 34 feet tall Cybertronians turned to where she was standing as she waited for them to process everything that she had put in their processors.

“I am Primus. I am the creator of Cybertron and you, the Cybertronians.” 

Immediately, the Cybertronians kneeled in front of her to show their respect. Primus inwardly sighed but knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Her first few years as a goddess had taught her that. 

“Rise.” The Cybertronians did so. Primus stepped closer to her creations, her sons and her daughter, her children. “You are my children, my sons and daughter, and always will be. You are the Primes, leaders of the Cybertronians, my firstborn. There will be five more Primes born in the future as they will be needed. But as of right now, you shall begin to lead the others in the direction of prosperity.”

Prima nodded but Solus frowned as she processed that she was the only femme among the group of mechs. Primus smiled as she realized what had caused the frown to her daughter’s face. She moved over to her. “Do not worry, my daughter. The Allspark and I will create several sparklings and adult frames that will need to be cared for, protected, and led in the right direction.. Nothing is more important then a sparkling, make that known to all. And I may not always be here in body, but I will in spirit. All you need to do is send out a prayer, call for me, and I will be able to hear you and I will try to help you if I can. Now, I leave everything here in your capable hands. Be stern but fair leaders and you will be loved and respected by all. Farewell, my children.”

And with a flash of blue light, Primus was gone, leaving the Primes as well as the ten other adult Cybertronians she had created as well as the thirty sparklings she had created. 

And so, the race of Cybertronians was created. And Primus began to drift through the universe again. And she was slightly relieved to notice that she was able to transform back into her human self and knew that with a mere thought she could just as easily revert back to her Cybertronian form. As she did, whenever her children called for her, whenever they needed help. And she couldn’t help but notice that everytime she returned to Cybertron, they had grown more, as more sparklings were born. 

Many mega-vorns had passed and she was checking on some planets that she had created that had life when she felt the Primes that she had created, her firstborn, die. Specifically, twelve of them, the thirteenth she had known, had turned down a darker path and had somehow caused the others to die way before their time. In her grief, her power over death from her uncle began to creep out and destroyed the planet that she had just created.

After calming herself outwardly, Primus began to think. She knew that now without a leader, Cybertron could essentially fall into chaos. She it was time to bring into being, four of the five next Primes, as the last Prime would be the greatest and would be needed more in the future then now.

Returning to Cybertron, she saw that the traitor, Megatronus, was sitting upon a throne overlooking the thousands of Cybertronians as if he were a god. 

“What is the meaning of this Megatronus?” she hissed out after landing in front of the gathered crowd with a deafening boom and a bright blue light. “You dare and try to rule over Cybertron after somehow destroying my other sons and daughter?”

Murmurs began to break out the crowd passed her words to those who hadn’t heard her and telling everyone who she was as everyone knew what she looked like in her Cybertronian form.

Megatronus just looked at Primus. “Primus, we have evolved. We don’t need more then one ruler. So I took an unanimous vote and decided I would be more suited to rule Cybertron then any others.”

Primus growled. “Enough of the lies, Megatronus.” Four pillars of light formed in fron of Primus. “You have destroyed my first sons, my first daughter, and although I may love you because of you being one of my first born sons, I am hearby exiling you, and renaming you the Fallen.” Megatronus - now dubbed the Fallen - jerked off his seat to stand with surprise. 

“What?!”

“Yes. Fallen, you can not step foot in any part of the universe that contains life and you are here by exiled from ever stepping foot on Cybertron again.”

The Fallen laughed harshly, not even looking at the pillars of light. “And who will rule besides me, the only Prime left?”

Primus just grinned, indicating the four pillars of light. When the light receeded, there stood four 32 foot high Cybertronians. 

“Fallen, Cybertronians, these are the new primes and shall be the new leaders of Cybertron. Alpha Trion, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, and Sentential Prime. Now begone!” Primus boomed out. In a flash of light, the Fallen was gone and the Cybertronians began to cheer and welcome the new Primes. And while they were doing that, Primus disappeared, wanting to grieve for her firstborn… And she did that on Earth, which she had created for nostolgic reasons and made it into an almost replica of her Earth but she did not create any gods, she didn’t think she could handle seeing her old family, and know that they wouldn’t have the same relationship as before. It would take her several Mega-Vorns to reach Earth as she wished to just travel through space instead of flashing there. And when she arrived, it was two years before the beginning of World War II. 

And with that, the thought of incorporating her favorite movies - the Marvel Movies - came to her mind. She had already created the Nine Realms with the Norse gods who had swore not to travel beyond the Nine Realms and had sworn that they would not step foot on Midguard for a long time. So she began to put ideas in the correct people’s minds and then sat back and watched in her human form where she lived in Brooklyn and where she befriended two mortal boys… Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of this story.

Primus walked down the sidewalk through the crowded streets of Brooklyn in her human form. She absently looked around the street, overhearing several conversations of those she passed by. And they were all talking about the same thing: the war.

Primus knew that she could have made this Earth not have any type of war, like her home, but she knew that having free will would be better for humans. That was why after she created Cybertron and her first children, she created the Archangels and the Angels to help her monitor the planets with life. But around the same time that her firstborn – the Primes – were killed by the Fallen, her second eldest son of the Archangels had fallen into sin, causing him to fall into hell, and to be locked in a cage to prevent him from starting the Apocalypse. But that hadn’t stopped Lucifer creating demons, hellhounds, and other vile creatures that preyed on the humans that Primus had created.

So, on top of creating Steve Rogers who would become Captain America and Bucky Barnes who would become the Winter Soldier, as well as the idea of the rest of the humans that would be the guardians of Earth, she also created humans that would have the knowledge of protecting humans from the beings unleashed from hell. The combined grief of losing the Primes and for her second eldest son and other Angels that had fallen with him, Primus disappeared from all of her children, and had been walking among humans for many years.

Her attention was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a cry from down an alley that she was just getting ready to pass.

Primus stepped into the alley to see a few males beating up a smaller, more frail one.

“Hey!” Primus shouted, drawing the attention of the attackers and victim. “Leave him be!”

“What’s it to you, sweet cheeks? He’s just a pathetic, little weakling.” The leader said, giving another kick into the victim’s stomach even as he leered at her. Primus felt a presence behind her that gave the slowly advancing males pause.

“I think the lady said for you to leave him alone. Now leave!” the man behind her commanded. The three males quickly ran out of the alley and Primus silently commanded the ground in front of the retreating men to trip them and watched silently with amusement as the three of them sprawled onto the ground when they got to the mouth of the alley.

The man that had helped, moved forward and helped the other one to his feet. 

“Sometimes I think you like getting punched.”

“I had him on the ropes.” 

Primus watching the two realized that they knew each other. Best friends, and their names popped into her head as she looked at them closer. Bucky Barnes. Steve Rogers. The Winter Soldier and Captain America. If she hadn’t been the creator of all Life in this universe, and among other things, if she had still just been Percy Jackson, she would have begun to fangirl. But she was a Primoridal being now. She could only fangirl inwardly and in the back of her mind so she wouldn’t act like a ‘Seaweed Brain’ her Wise girl had fondly called her all of those years ago. 

“How many times is this?” Bucky opened a paper in his hands. “You’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?”

Steve finally finished wiping himself off of the dirt and blood on his clothes and face and focused on the uniform that Bucky was wearing. 

“You get your orders?”

“107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.” 

Primus was just feeling awkward now. By the gods! These two are making the creator of the universe of life of fate, feel uncomfortable in their prescence. She hadn’t felt this since one of the young cybertronians had asked her an awkward question. Orion Pax, she believed his name was. She tuned back into the conversation when the two men turned to her.

Bucky extended a hand to her. Primus placed her hand gently into his and let him raise it up to lay a gentle kiss on the back. “Thank you, ma’am, for stepping in to help Stevie boy here.”

Steve’s face turned red at Bucky’s words and even redder when Primus turned to him after she had had her hand released from Bucky’s hold. 

“I can’t stand bullies, Steve, Steve’s friend. So I was happy to step in and help.” She extended her hand and placed it gently in Steve’s and allowed him to kiss the back of it.

After withdrawing her hand, she surprised both men by leaning forward and placing a kiss on both of their foreheads and decided to give the two of them some parting advice. “Steve’s friend, you are stronger then you think. Don’t let your shield hide you fasely even from yourself. Remember that you are kind and sweet and that you can show it to the outside world and not be ashamed of it. Because there will come a day in which you will wish you had some emotion. But this is not that day. Steve, keep trying. Keep trying to follow your dreams, in to doing what is right. We need more of the two of you in this world. And don’t ever leave a man behind, ya got me?” The two males nodded, confused as she walked away.

“Bucky!” Bucky suddenly called out, causing Primus to turn around. “My name’s Bucky.”

Primus smiled. “I think I would rather call you James. It is your name, isn’t it?” As the two men stared at her frozen on how she knew Bucky’s real name, Primus left the alley, turned the corner and used her power to flash away just in time for when the two darted out of alley to search for her.

“Okay, who the hell was that?” Bucky said. Steve shrugged.

“She was a weird one, Buck.” Bucky shot him a look.

“But she was hot. Hot trumps weird any day, Steve, any day.”

Steve barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Anyway, let’s go. I’ve got the two of us dates to the Stark Expo tonight. Let’s go and enjoy my last night on American soil.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, the Avengers, or Supernatural. If I did, I would be rich. The only thing that is mine is story. 

Primus watched over the two young men that would be the protectors of Earth from the human and humanoid alien threats. She watched them, yes, but her attention was mainly focused on the Leader of the rebellion forces of Cybertron during the civil war. Megatron had crash landed on Earth a couple hundred years ago when he had gone after the Allspark. She had used her power over Earth’s elements to freeze his circuits and machinery when he crash landed entering Earth’s atmosphere in the North Pole. She sensed had when Archabild Witwicky had found Megatron during an expediction through the Arctic before WWII broke out, he accidently got his glasses imprinted with cordinates of the Allspark that had been found by humans a few years before. President Roosevelt had had the Hoover Dam built around the Allspark and Megatron in hopes to keep the radiation and energy levels hidden. 

And she sensed it when the Autobots - led by Optimus Prime and on the side of the light - follow the beacon that the Witwicky man had accidently triggered when he had touched Megatron’s hand. She knew that the Autobots and Decepticons would not reach Earth until the Earth year of 2007… which would be the same year Tony Stark would be trapped in a cave and emerge a changed man. 

As Primus watched Bucky fall from the train, and into the hands of HYDRA, she knew that she had to intervene, if not physically, then mentally. She had a soft spot for heroes and good people. She entered Steve’s mind first.

Steve.

Steve jerked and looked around the train car wildly for the voice that had spoken… A voice that was female and vaguely familiar. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, secretly glad that the Howling Commandos were not in this train car to hear him talking to himself.

You met me, once, Steve, as well as your friend Bucky. Although it was only for a few short moments.

Steve racked through his mind but could not place the familiar voice. “I’m sorry but I don’t remember you.”

Primus sighed. It doesn’t matter at the moment. I wanted to tell you that all hope for Bucky is not lost. You will find him again in the future… although it will not be a future that either of you two will fit into. When you see him again, he will not recognize you. He will be nothing more then a husk of a man, a killing machine that does anything his creators bids he do. 

Steve started to panic at the thought of what would happen to Bucky. “How do you know all of this, ma’am?”

Primus ignored his question. Couldn’t he just be grateful that she was helping him? Men were so ungrateful, Artemis had always said. When you see him, all you have to say is Primus and he will be free from control and receive all of his memories again. Remember that word, Steve, or else bad things will happen.

Steve felt the prescence that had been in the back of his mind leave. “No! Wait!”

But Primus was gone, already working her power on Bucky’s mind and then she was gone. 

Everything was coming to a head. Her first children - the Cybertronians - were about to end their several millenium old war, her second children - the Archangels and Angels - were wanting to jumpstart the Apocalypse, and the Avengers were going to be formed around the same time all of this happened. It was going to be an interesting century. 

>linebreak<

2007  
“Hey Percy! Wait up!” Percy turned around to see a brown haired teenager coming towards her through the hall.

“Hey Sam!” Percy said with a smile as she turned with her school books in her arms. Thats right. Percy aka Primus was going to high school… voluntarily. She must have been losing her marbles the day that she decided to enroll a couple years ago. But her power over Fate had pulled her and told her to do so and at Tranquility High School for some reason. But it wasn’t all bad. She had befriended a young boy named Sam who was coincidentally the descendant of Archibald Witwicky. “So, did you get your A?”

Sam caught up to her and they walked out of the school together and towards Sam’s dad’s green car. Ron had given Percy a ride today since she offered to go with them if Sam got the grade for Ron to take Sam to get his car. 

Sam grinned and shoved the piece of paper in front of her face. “A- but it’s still an A! Are you still going with us or do you want us to drop you off at your mansion?”

Percy rolled her eyes. “It’s not a mansion, Sam.” Just as they arrived at Ron’s car.

Sam showed the paper to his dad as he got into the back and allowed Percy to get in the front. Sam had used to have a crush on Mikaela Banes but when Percy came to town and befriended him. Him, the guy that he doubted Mikaela even knew existed. And, if he were honest, Percy was definitely ten times prettier then Mikaela and the other girls at school.

“Dad, does Percy not live in a mansion?” Sam asked. 

Ron glanced at the two of them. 

“I’m afraid Sam’s right, Percy. You do live in a mansion and if Judy didn’t love Sam and I so much, I think she would move in with you.”

Percy grinned at Ron. “I wouldn’t have any problem with Judy coming to live with me. I love her cooking. Especially those blue chocolate chip cookies I convinced her to make a few weeks ago.”

Ron and Sam moaned at the thought of the cookies that Judy had made with Percy’s recipe. They had been the best cookies they had ever eaten. But Judy only ever made them when Percy came over. Hopefully, she had made some for tonight. 

Conversation stopped as Ron pulled into a Porsche dealership. Percy smirked and learned back in her seat to let Sam freak out.

“Sam, I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

“A surprise? What kind of…?”

“Yeah, a little surprise.”

And que the freak out when Sam realized where they were. 

“No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me.”

“See?” Ron asked. “Yeah, I am. You’re not getting a Porsche.”

Sam’s face was so disappointed, that Percy couldn’t help but let out a laugh. She knew that Sam was trying to glare at her but all he did was pout at her. 

“You think that’s funny?” Sam asked Ron instead. 

Ron chuckled and glanced back at Sam. “Yeah, I think it’s funny.” 

They drove out of the Porsche dealership and back out onto the road and towards their real destination. Sam was still harping about what had happened but Percy knew that if it had happened to anyone else, Sam would be laughing his butt off. And she knew that when Sam had his own kids, he would do the same thing that Ron did to him and find it just as funny as Ron did.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“You think I’d really get you a Porsche for your first car?” Ron asked. 

Percy then felt a familiar thrum run through her veins as she tuned out the father and son duo. She hadn’t felt that feeling in so long… And it was filled with so much light, unlike the darkness of when she had felt Megatron crash into Earth. It was an Autobot, a young one. A name popped into her mind as she stepped out of the car and scanned her eyes over all of the cars there. 

Her dark sea green eyes that she inheritated from her father landed on a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Bumblebee, a young scout under the leadership of Optimus Prime. 

She could only assume that the war between her first creation was coming to a turning point. And her first children weren’t the only ones reaching the point where everything was about to change. Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of John Winchester, a family of monster hunters, had been reunited in their search for their father. And Tony Stark had just entered the desert in where he would be spending three months held captive.

Percy walked over to the Camaro and ran her hand along the side of it gently, glad that she had used some of the power of Hephaestus to create a ring that hid her power from everyone and everything. To the world, she was just a regular seventeen year old girl with absentee parents and lived in a mansion with a team of butlers and maids. When in reality she lived alone in her house and had hired three maids that rotated everyday to clean the house. 

Percy felt Bumblebee shudder slightly under her touch and smirked to herself. But she turned to shout across the parking lot whre Sam and Ron were still talking to the lot’s owner. “Hey, Sam! Come check this car out!”

The three men came over and joined her. “This ain’t bad. This one’s got racing stripes.”

The man nodded, half-listening to Sam and staring at the car in clear confusion. “Yeah. It got racing.” The man started talking to himself. “Yeah, what’s this? What the heck is this? I don’t know nothing about this car. Manny!”

“What?” another man shouted, emerging from the garage he was working in.

“What is this? This car! Check it out!”

“I don’t know, boss! I’ve never seen it! That’s loco!”

“Don’t go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!”

Sam had gotten into the autobot and was examining the inside. Percy just stood off to the side, sensing that a guardian bond was forming between the human and cybertronian, even with Bumblebee in this form. She tuned back into the conversation when they started to talk about how much.

“No I’m not going over 4.”

She piped up. “I’ll throw in 500 if you’ll match me, Ron.” Ron, Sam, and the other man looked at her. Ron thought it over. Percy was very smart and was really good at making others do what she wanted them to do by talking circles around them and causing headaches. So, Ron decided to save himself the headache and agree with what Percy was proposing.

“Agreed. I’ll go 4500 with Percy making it 5.”

And as the salesman and Ron shook hands, Sam hugged Percy tightly.

“Oh, thank you, Percy! Thank you! You just saved me from being a 40-year old virgin.”

Percy pulled back and her eyes twinkled at the boy. “You know what your father says. No sacrifice, no victory. My sacrifice was my entire day and five hundred dollars. My victory was seeing you happy.”

Sam just grinned at her. Percy turned to Ron before he could follow the salesman into the office to sign the papers. She placed 500 dollars into hand and let the two men silently continue on to their destination. 

“Are you ready?” Sam asked a few minutes later as the two friends sat in the front seat of San’s new car. Percy grinned at him.

“Always, my friend, always.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Although I have mentioned other fandoms like Supernatural and Avengers, this story is mainly focusing on Transformers… I will be writing two continuations of this story after this one that will focus on Supernatural and Avengers. Thank you.  
All that week, Percy allowed Sam to ferry her to and from school in his normal looking car. She was secretly amused that the young scout had yet to sense who and what she was… but she was really good at hiding who she was from all her children. She was sleeping one night in her house, when a phone call woke her up from her sound sleep. 

“‘ello?” She grumbled into the phone.

“Percy! My car is being stolen!” Sam’s voice came through loudly, almost blowing her ear drum.

Percy sat up slowly and yawned as she rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepiness from them with the hand that wasn’t holding the phone.

“What?” Percy asked, her voice still sleepy and still half asleep.

“Oh my god! Percy, there isn’t anyone driving! It’s Satan’s Camaro!” Sam said, his voice filled with panic. What he was saying finally registered in Percy’s mind and she smirked. Looked like things were about to get interesting. 

“Sam, you’re probably just imagining things. I’m going back to sleep.” She ignored his protesting as she hung up her phone and turned it off, laying back into her many pillows and fluffy king size bed and couldn’t help but giggle. She couldn’t wait to go on this latest venture! The last one she had done was when she nudged her son Gabriel - who was masquerading as the Norse god Loki - mentally to go mess with those Winchester brothers. It was always funny to mess with, but not harm, the Winchesters. They were the Guardians of Humanity against Supernatural creatures afterall. Percy fell asleep again, thinking of everything that would be happening the near future. It was about time somethings happened. She was growing bored.

>linebreak<

“So he was arrested?” Percy asked as she talked on the phone with Judy on her way over to the Witwicky household.

“Yes, he kept saying that the car stood up.” Judy rambled. Ron and Judy were going out on a date that night and had asked for Percy to come over and watch Sam to make sure he didn’t cause anymore trouble.

“I’ll have what he’s having!” Percy joked. Judy laughed. Percy pulled up in front of Judy’s house and parked on the street. “Well, Judy, I’m here… How much are you paying me to babysit the young one? Because I don’t think I’m getting paid enough, Judy!” 

Percy watched opened mouthed as Sam shot out of the garage and down the driveway on his mother’s pink bike with ‘Satan’s Camaro’ following him.

Judy was asking her questions but Percy didn’t hear them. “I’m gonna have to call you back, Judy. You and Ron have a good night.”

Percy hung up and started her car before racing off after the young transformer and the young human. She had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

Percy lost the two of them when Sam went into a construction zone where an old parking garage with abandoned cars were. And she couldn’t see Bumblebee anywhere so Percy decided to use her godly gifts to determine where the two troublemakers would be heading next. She allowed her power to flow through her and allowed it to direct her towards a power plant a few miles away. She put the car into park and got out. She used her power as a god to make the car reappear at her house in her garage. With a snap, it was gone. And in its place was a pen that she hadn’t seen in a long time. She stooped down and picked it up, the familiar gold weight bringing her pangs for her family, for her old world. She uncapped the pen and instantly a longsword sprang forth with Greek lettering on the side that translated to Riptide. 

It seemed that her power thought that she needed an old friend to watch her back, despite her being Primus and God.

“Hello, my old friend.” Percy murmured and the blade seemed to shine brighter in the setting sunrays for a moment before returning to normal. Smiling, she recapped it and watched as it turned back into a pen. She put it into her pocket, glad that it had returned to her after all these years. 

She walked around the power plant for a bit and then she heard sounds of fighting coming from the other side of the power plant. Running in that direction, she saw that Bumblebee - Sam’s car - was fighting a Decepticon - Barricade, if she remembered correctly - were fighting each other while two humans, looked like Sam and his crush Mikaela - Percy couldn’t help but dislike her - running from Frenzy.

Percy just ran until she could see both the humans and Frenzy, as well as Barricade and Bumblebee clearly, but they could barely see her as she was hiding behind a couple of barrels and a pillar. Finally, it was over after Mikaela cut off Frenzy’s head and Sam kicked him far away from themselves. Percy couldn’t help but feel a flash of anger towards the two humans. Although her children were fighting amongst themselves, she still hated it when one of them were injured or killed. Right about the same time, Bumblebee had knocked Barricade down and offlined him for the moment, giving Bumblebee and the two humans a chance to leave. 

Percy watched as they drove away, leaving a cloud of dust behind them after they had talked for a few minutes debating on whether to trust Bumblebee or not. 

Percy snapped her fingers again and her Dodge Tomahawk appeared out of the shadows and in front of her. With that same snap, her clothes had changed to a black leather outfit and a black helmet had appeared in her hands. She swung her leg over the bike and put the helmet on, before racing off after the Autobot and his charges. She had a feeling that she was going to be seeing someone she had missed for a long time tonight.

>linebreak<

Percy stopped a block away from the alley in which Bumblebee had entered. She had seen the comets that had entered the Earth’s orbit and had landed in the area and knew that these were Autobots. She walked the rest of the way and came into the alley to see five autobots and two humans talking, with the tallest of the autobots telling the humans the history of the Cybertronian War.

“Why are you here?” Mikaela asked. Percy rolled her eyes as she came closer and stepped between Bumblebee’s legs to get into the center of the group. The Cybertronians didn’t notice her until she spoke.

“Isn’t it obvious? They tracked the Allspark to Earth.”

Sam screamed - a little girly scream that had Percy suppressing a smirk at - and Mikaela squeaked as the two whirled around and spotted her standing between them and the yellow and black bot.

Machine whirling sounded as Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee aimed their arm canons at her. But Percy couldn’t help but notice that Optimus Prime - her last firstborn - did not and was staring at her like he knew her, but wasn’t recognizing her.

“Who are you?” Ironhide growled. Percy smirked as Sam recognized her before she could respond.

“Christ, Percy! You about gave me a heartattack!” Sam exclaimed moving forward to stand next to her and pull her into a side hug.

“Hey Sam.” 

“What the heck are you doing here?”

Percy shrugged and smirked at Sam as the Autobots disarmed their weapons and watched the two of them.

“Didn’t your mom tell you? I’m your babysitter for the night, Sam.”

Sam groaned. “Of course you are… and you have probably been following me all night haven’t you?”

Percy shrugged. “Pretty much…. So what have you gotten yourself into now Sam?”

Sam squawked in protest. “Why do you always assume its my fault? 99% of it has been your fault.”

Percy grinned. “That’s true… but I never got involved in an alien war, now have I?”

Sam grumbled: “It wouldn’t surprise me if you had.”

Percy laughed, Optimus’s optics widened as his processor brought forward a memory of a tall, luminescent femme with bright green optics that had created the race of Cybertron… Primus.

“Primus.” Optimus whispered but his deep baritone voice carried to the other occupants in the alley, causing the humans and Autobots to look at him.

“Prime? What in Primus’s name did you say?” Ratchet said. Optimus ignored his fellow Autobot and kneeled down, putting his face right in front of Percy’s so he could look into her eyes. And in her eyes, was confirmation for what he was looking for. Her green optics were the same as Primus’s and they both had the same prescence that wafted off of themselves. Someway, somehow, this human femme was Primus, creator of the Cybertronian race.

“It’s you.” Optimus said. Percy smiled slightly.

“Hello, my son, it has been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

Silence fell in the alley, until the Autobots figured out what Optimus had said, and what Percy had said. They fell to their knees as Sam and Mikaela watched confused.

“You are Primus?” Ironhide rumbled, not wanting to believe it, not wanting to hope that they had found their creator, their carrier, their Mother.

Percy smiled and began to glow for a moment and to grow in size. Mechanical sounds echoed around them and when Percy stopped glowing, a femme as tall as Optimus Prime stood in Percy’s place and glowing slightly, with green optics that hinted at the power that she contained inside of her.

The Autobots knew what Primus looked like, as her image had passed from processor to processor before the war began, so that they all knew what Primus looked like in her Cybertronian form. And it was her. They had found Primus here, on Earth, and had approached them of her own accord, knowing that there was a chance of Optimus recognizing her. 

“Holy ****. My best friend’s a robot.” Sam whispered. Primus smiled down at the two humans.

“I’m more then just a robot, Sam. My name is Primus, creator of the Allspark, and the Cybertronian race…. I am also the creator of the universe, as well as the creator of Earth and the human race.”

Sam and Mikaela gapped at her. “You… You’re God?” 

Primus nodded. Sam couldn’t take it anymore because not even a second later, he fainted and Mikaela wasn’t too far behind him. 

The Autobots and Primus looked down at the two humans before moving them gently over to an abandoned car and putting them on top of it so they wouldn’t be crushed accidentally.

“It has been a long time since I’ve been proud of my children.” Primus paused as the Autobots stared at her, frozen and waiting to hear what she was going to say. “But you, the Autobots, have done me proud. You have stood on the side of life, of good, while your brothers took the path of death, and destruction. I couldn’t be more proud of what you have all done for the wellbeing of the other races in the universe.”

Bumblebee whirled and clicked before moving forward to hug his creator. Jazz and the others did too, and for a brief moment all the Autobots felt safe and felt comfort seep into their sparks for the first time in many mega-vorns.

They hadn’t felt this since before the war. It was nice to be near her again. And now they knew that Primus had been watching over them all, even when she wasn’t there.

They pulled back and Optimus asked the question that was on all their minds.

“Why didn’t you stop the war?” 

Primus sighed. “Because I gave all my creations the greatest gift that I could give them. And that is Free Will. The ability to choose between good and evil, to be able to make a choice, instead of you doing what I want you to do. That is the greatest gift that I have given to all my creations.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her Autobots stared at her after her response to Optimus’s question. And they couldn’t help but all agree that free will was the greatest thing that she could have ever given them. Then before anything else could be said, Sam and Mikaela woke up from their faints.

They stood and examined Primus, or God, with their eyes wide.

“What we just found out was real right? You’re God?” Mikaela asked.

Primus grinned. “Yep.” She glowed and shrunk down into her human sized form. “But you can call me Percy.” She held out her hand to shake Mikaela’s who took it hesitantly and shook it. Percy turned her attentoin onto her human bestfriend who was looking at her like he had never seen her before. She moved until she was standing in front of him. “Sam, I’m still the Percy you know, that you’ve known for years. I’m still the girl that loves eating blue foods, that stick up to bullies for you, that lets you hide at her house when your parents get too much. Me being God, being Primus, is really tiny in the grandscheme of things if you hate me because I never told you.” Percy saw Sam’s eyes soften and knew that she was forgiven. “Friends?”

Sam smiled. “I guess. But you’ve gotta answer all my questions though.”

Percy laughed, a musical sound that filled the alley. “Of course. But I think we should concentrate on the problem that Optimus needs your help with.”

Percy shoved Sam forward towards Optimus and the rest of the autobots where they had been observing everything quietly. 

Optimus bowed his head in thanks to his creator. “As Primus said, we are searching for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron.”

“Mega-what?”

Optimus touched something on the side of his helm and a hologram projected showing them a burning landscape with tall metal spires and the bodies of Cybertronians scattered everywhere. Percy felt a pang go through her heart at seeing her first home in this universe after such a long time being away from it.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, we followed the rules of which Primus had set forth to us and followed them,” he explained while Sam and Mikaela nervously shifted on the ground at the deep fiery chasms that seemed to open beneath their feet. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth. Where Captain Witwicky found him.”

Sam gaped incredulously, "My grandfather…”

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidently activated his navigation system and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," continued Optimus gravely.

"How do you know about his glasses?" asked Sam confused.

"Ebay," stated the regal Autobot making Percy smile slightly at the thought of this whole situation.

"Ebay," parroted Sam faintly now understanding why that Decepticon had been asking about his page.

"If Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," explained Ratchet.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," intoned Optimus as all the autobots stared down at them.

"Please tell me you still have those glasses," begged Mikaela, Sam gulped nervously before nodding and then thinking of something that just popped into his head, causing him to whip around to look for Percy, only to see her leaning against a crushed car on her phone and eating a blue chocolate chip blue cookie like she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Can’t you just snap your fingers and have the Allspark appear?” Sam asked, all of the attention now pulled onto Percy who looked up from playing Angry Birds, startled. 

“What? What was the question?” Sam repeated his question annoyed. Percy rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, causing a cookie to appear in his hand. “You’re not you when you’re hangry Sam. And yes, I could do that. But as of right now, I see only one path that must be taken in order for the future that I’ve seen to come through. And if I ‘snap’ my fingers as you say and make the Allspark appear here, that would not only change the lives of the Cybertronians and your’s, Sam, but also several others and it might be for the better or the worst. Now, Autobots, roll out!” Percy said with a cheeky grin, snapping her fingers and making her bike appear next to her. The Autobots understood their creator’s reasonings and transformed into their alt forms, the humans getting into Bumblebee, before they all began the drive back to Sam’s house with Percy zipping through the five autobots on her bike and doing crazy stunts that almost caused the bots to have sparkattacks.

Then they finally arrived. And it looked like Sam’s parents were home early. This was going to be fun, Percy thought, knowing that it was a little bit past 11, Sam’s curfew. As the night progressed, with Mikaela and Sam searching for the glasses and with Percy getting ready to hop on to her bike to head home to change her clothes and to grab some things, that was when black SUVs began to drive down the street and stop right in front of the Witwicky residence.

“Autobots! Retreat!” Percy exclaimed, revving her bike and racing off. “Follow me!”

The Autobots - after recieving a nod from Optimus to follow her orders - transformed and followed her, knowing that things just got more complicated then they already were.

But they did have one thing going for them. Their creator, their Mother, was with them. And they weren’t going to let anyone or anything touch her or take her away from them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Simmons turned around to look at them, he seemed to pretty much dismiss Mikaela as just being a pretty face while being interested in Sam.

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" he asked.

Sam looked rather embarrassed at the name now and was probably regretting ever choosing it. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

Simmons snorted and held up his phone. "Well, what do you make of this?"

A recording that was clearly of Sam came through the speakers: "My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-"

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answers Mikaela giving Sam a thoroughly unimpressed look which made him blush slightly.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me," ordered Simmons.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" stammered Sam. 

"Tsk. Really?" said Simmons sarcastically.

Sam nodded. "From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Mikaela gave him a Look. "Well, not by itself."

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy," joked Mikaela a bit nervously.

Mikaela, Simmons and Sam started laughing.

"That's funny. That is so funny," said Simmons before abruptly turning serious. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No," scoffed the boy.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela agreed nodding her head.

"Yeah."

Simmons sighed and pulled out his official badge. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right," said Sam swallowing nervously.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

Simmons pointed a finger at her annoyed. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Sam started in surprise. "What? Parole?"

Mikaela turned away slightly ashamed. "It's nothing."

Simmons snorted and mocked, "Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

She fidgeted in her seat for a moment. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his."

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "You stole cars?" 

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela explained quietly.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" exclaimed Simmons looking gleeful at turning them against each other. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!"

At that moment the SUV crashed into something jolting everyone in the car.

Then the car started raising off the ground and a light could be seen through the window, they were all screaming and trying to peer out of the windows to see what was going on, especially when metal fingers came through the windows gripping the roof of the car.

"Big! It's big!" yelled one of the agents.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

"Oh-"

"Back up, back up-"

"Go, go, go, go!" screamed Mikaela in panic.

"I think we're about-"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam yelled as the car tilted dangerously.

"Oh God!" they screamed as the roof suddenly came off the car and the main body dropped back down to the road. They blinked at the blinding light before it turned off and they began to get their bearings back.

"All right-" grunted Simmons lifting his head from where it had hit the dash. "Oh..."

Sam leaned forward with a grin. "You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime.”

Optimus scowled before growling, "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The S7 agents all cried out in surprise as the other four bots jumped down from the bridge in front of them and powered up their weapons threateningly. Sam saw Percy sitting on top of Optimus’s shoulder and noticed how careful Optimus was to not move with too fast movements which would cause her to fall. Percy smiled relieved that her friend was alright but remained silent watching the proceedings and not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

Ironhide growled, "Freeze!" pointing his cannons directly at the agents.

Simmons waved his hands desperately, "Whoa! Whoa!"

Jazz scowled at seeing the human teens handcuffed and extended one of his servos. "Give me those." The magnetic pulses his claws generated drew all of the guns to him causing the humans to cry out in shock at suddenly being defenceless in the face of these huge beings.

"Whoa! Whoa!" repeated Simmons looking a bit stunned.

Optimus growled as he knelt down to bring his face closer to the humans.

Simmons swallowed nervously and faintly waved a hand. "Hi, there."

Optimus looked slightly intrigued, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you," stammered Simmons not taking his eyes off the Prime.

Optimus narrowed his optics, "Get out of the car."

"Alright. Alright. Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "You want me to-"

"Now!" the mech snapped.

"Alright, alright. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out," he stammered clambering out of the vehicle as the other agents also scrambled to exit. "I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us."

Mikaela twisted her handcuffs open and jumped out of the SUV turning Sam around to open his.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" mumbled Sam looking a bit mad.

"Hey, hey. How you doing?" they heard Simmons say behind them.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," replied Mikaela sounding a bit tearful.

"How's it going, huh?"

"Yeah," grumbled Sam rubbing his wrist and turning away from her.

"This is real," said Simmons sounding awed. "Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

Mikaela grabbed him and turned him back around. "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?”

Just then, Simmons spoke up in his annoying voice. “Hey! Who’re you?!”

The two teens turned to see Simmons being growled at softly by the Autobots as he shouted at Percy who had climbed to the ground and was now moving through the line of agents and tying them up with a combination of zipties and handcuffs. Percy ignored him and as he continued to shout questions in her direction calmly moved towards him and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and kneeing him in the balls. This caused him to cry out in pain - one higher in pitch then the other. The Autobots smiled in amusement at her actions.

“If I ever learn that you threatened Mikaela or Sam again, I will make your life a literal living h*ll. Do I make myself clear, Seymour Simmons the Second, son of Bert and Bertha Simmons?”

Simmons groaned and gasped as he stood back up in front of the mystifying female. He couldn’t believe that this woman knew his full name and his parents’ name but he knew he had to respond because he got the feeling that this woman was the only human that he could never intimidate or threaten to get what he wanted. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

Percy smiled. “Great! Hey Sam, Mikaela come ask this guy your questions.” She walked back to Optimus and hopped onto his hand to be lifted back up onto his shoulder.

“Ratchet!” Percy called softly, waving for the medical bot to come over. After he did, she asked him, “Why is the Energon you guys have drank feel so weak? I can barely feel any inside of you all.”

Ratchet hesitated but with a nod from Optimus he answered. “We ran out of Energon after several vorns of travelling the galaxy and none of us know how to make it as strong as what we had on Cybertron. So we’ve learned to make do.”

Percy shook her head and then snapped her fingers and caused five large glowing blue cubes to appear in each Autobot’s hands.

“With me here now, you don’t ever have to worry about Energon. Now drink up. You’re all going to be needing the energy real soon.”

The Autobots quickly drank their Energon cubes and could feel the rush of energy they hadn’t been getting from the weaker Energon go through their forms. They subspaced the empty cubes to dispose of later but before they could, Ironhide noticed something.

It was then that Ironhide looked up and noticed approaching helicopters. "Optimus! Incoming!”

"Roll out." Then Optimus knelt down and gestured for the two teens to climb onto his servo as the others transformed and drove off. "Up you get.”

Sam and Mikaela clung on with wide eyes as he lifted them while Percy helped them climb onto his shoulder and pointed at where they should grab to hold on better.

What followed was Optimus running in bipedal form down the highway, dodging cars as he went to try get away from the helicopters following them. It was very jarring and the three passengers had to cling on tightly to stay on his shoulders and not slide off.

They managed to lose the spotlights for a few minutes which gave Optimus enough time to swing up underneath a bridge to hide.

Optimus brought his hand up to comfort Sam and Mikaela who were definitely not as calm as Percy who was now on Optimus’s other shoulder and observing everything with a calm eye, she even yawned lazily. "Easy, you two."

They watched nervously as a helicopter passed beneath them under the bridge.

Optimus could feel the two teens fidgeting about in agitation and hoped they weren't going to slip. So then of course he felt like cursing when Mikaela slipped off his shoulder right as the helicopters made another pass under the bridge and where therefore right underneath them  
.  
"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" she cried panicked as she tried to get a better grip on Sam's hand. "Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" insisted Optimus as Percy climbed around Optimus to Sam and Mikaela to try and pull them back up. But she was too late to pull them up but not too late for Sam to grab her shirt and to pull her over the edge and off, causing her to fall with them as Mikaela and Sam began to scream.

"Aaaaah!" they screamed as they lost their grip. 

So now they were falling, headed straight for the concrete floor below them. Percy held back a curse when they bounced off Optimus's leg which he'd stuck out in an attempt to catch them as they fell, that was going to leave bruises. Just as they thought they were going to go splat they saw a streak of yellow out of the corner of their eyes which formed into Bee tackling their falling forms and clutching them to his chest as he skidded to a stop with them held safely in his servos.

“Ah!” Percy gasped out. “Awesome catch, Bee!” which caused Bumblebee to whir and click and to duck his head at her praise.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they slid off Bumblebee's servo onto the ground. But they didn't have time to relax as a wire came out of nowhere and shot through Bee's wrist making him squeal in pain. They spun around to find themselves face to face with one of the choppers.  
Sam waved his arms frantically. "Stop! Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee squealed again as he was shot with another wire on the other wrist making Mikaela gasp in sympathy at the pained look on his face, Sam ran forward to try get the wire free. Percy looked on with a sad look, knowing that this had to happen in order for the events she had seen to come to pass. It pained her to allow this to happen. Then an idea worthy of her pranskter cousins popped into her mind. She would only have a split second to make this happen and it would drain her for a couple of hours but it would be worth it.

"Noooo!" cried Sam, looking pained at the noises Bee was making. "No! Stop! Stop!"  
Then they were rushed by the newly arrived S7 agents and shoved towards the ground while others started spraying Bee with liquid nitrogen.

"Get down on the ground!"

"Get down! Get down!"  
Sam dropped reluctantly. "What? Okay." Beside him the two girls gave two pained grunts as they were forced on to the floor beside him, Percy refusing to take her eyes off the bot in front of them as she began her plan, knowing that the agents wouldn’t figure it out until it was too late. She snapped her fingers, enacting her plan, and allowed the agents pining her down to handcuff her.

"Look, he's not fighting back!"

One of the agents shouted "Freeze it!" over Bee's pained squeals as the agents pulled   
them up and started dragging them away towards the waiting SUVs.

"Stop hurting him!" yelled Sam breaking free and running towards the agents still spraying Bee.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!" shouted another agent.

Sam took advantage of their distraction and threw his head back breaking the nose of the agent holding him and tackled one of the agents spraying Bee and also wrestled a liquid nitrogen gun off another and started spraying him with it.

Bumblebee started struggling even more in attempt to protect his charges as more agents arrived and converged on the two teens.

Mikaela cried "No!" as Sam was taken down and put into handcuffs before he could do anything else.

Simmons was stood smirking smugly as they were brought to the cars. "Happy to see me again? ...Put him in a car with his little criminal friend." He looked particularly pleased when Percy was brought past and smirked seeing her hand cuffed before being tossed into the back of the nearest SUV, he then turned to watch the agents still freezing Bee. "I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!”

Ten minutes later S7 was gone and there was nothing left to show what had taken place.

Jazz swooped down from the top of the bridge. "Hang back. Let me check it out." He ducked down to Optimus who was now lowering himself from under the bridge looking pained. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

Optimus looked sad. "There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans."

Jazz fisted a servo. "But it's not right! He-“

They were interrupted by a bright light and a familiar whir and click appearing in front of them. The Autobots all rushed forward towards their comrade. For he had somehow appeared in front of them when not even minutes earlier he had been surrounded by humans and was being taken prisoner.

“Bumblebee! How’d you get free?” Jazz asked, amazed.

Bumblebee coughed and spoke, his voice no longer damaged as Percy had fixed that when she switched the real life Bumblebee for a lifeless clone that would act like Bumblebee but wouldn’t be real.

“Primus saved me.”

Silence fell over them all. They had all for a brief moment forgotten that Percy was Primus and had been in their midst the whole time. 

“And looks like she healed you too.” Ratchet said, scanning the youngest Bot.

“She also said for us all to meet at Hoover Dam as soon as possible. She said that was where the Allspark was.” Bumblebee said, bringing up the message their creator had left them in his processor and sending it to the bots gathered.

Optimus nodded. “Autobots, transform and roll out!”


	8. Chaptr 8

Chapter 8

Percy looked up as a pretty blond woman and a heavy, coloured man entered and sat opposite them. They all sat in silence for half an hour while they tried to figure out what each other was doing there. Eventually Sam proved again that he did not cope well with awkward silences.

"So..." he started.

"What did they get you for?" asked the woman, she sounded Australian.

"Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot," replied Sam with a tight smile.

The big guy mouthed ‘Wow.'

Sam shrugged. "Who knew?”

Percy smirked and Sam obviously saw it because he rolled his eyes at his best friend, knowing that she had known because of who and what she is.

The three friends looked around curious when the chopper landed, Percy had been to the Hoover Dam once before in her old universe and she couldn’t help but feel nistalgic as being here brought back the memories of it all.

She looked around and couldn’t help but speak the words that she needed at that moment. “I need a dam hotdog.”

Sam and the others that had ridden the helicopter with them gave her weird looks. She shrugged. “Inside joke.”

They were interrupted by a call of: ”Team attention! Present arms!”

She spun around and saw a group of six soldiers on the bridge to the entrance to the dam. She watched with curiosity when a man addressed them and she realised it was the Secretary of Defense John Keller. She remembered hearing about the attack at the base in Quatar on the news, that was the only thing recently that would call for Keller to be involved, especially when Tony Stark was about to do a demonstration in a couple of days with his new missile Stark Industries had created. She observed the soldiers with more interest now, they must have been at the base, surviving a full blown Decepticon attack was impressive.

She was drawn out of her observation when one of the agents standing behind her shoved her forward which caused her to almost fall forward onto her face but luckily she was able to right herself, even though she was still handcuffed.

“Move it lady!” he growled. 

She saw her friends and new friends looked over in concern and saw that they were not handcuffed still like she was. Aw why did she have to get the agent that was Simmons Jr.? She came up beside Sam and Mikaela who was being approached by the devil himself.. well not really because Percy was pretty sure her son Lucifer was still in h*ll.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" asked Simmons clapped Sam on the shoulder trying to be friendly. "You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?”

Percy spoke up. “I want a dam hotdog and out of these dam handcuffs. Now.”

Simmons sighed but nodded. One agent - Simmons Jr. - unlocked her handcuffs while another hurried off to hunt down a hotdog for Percy.

She rubbed her wrists to alleviate the soreness and to hide the fact that her healing factor was kicking in and was already getting rid of the marks on her skin from the too tight handcuffs. The agent came back with a bag filled with hotdogs which Percy grabbed before he could blink and began to walk towards the Australian woman and her friend.

“You guys want a dam hotdog?” The woman, who had introduced herself as Maggie, and her friend as Glen, declined but Glen happily accepted a hotdog. Percy turned her attention to the soldiers that were walking their way and sensed that they hadn’t had enough time to eat anything but military issued food they had on themselves.

She stepped into their path, causing them to stop and look at her, some of them a little startled and reaching for weapons.

“Hello, my name’s Percy. I figured that since we were all brought here and I’m the only one that demanded to be fed, I would ask if you all would like a dam hotdog.” She shook hands with all of them as they introduced themselves, leaving the two in front for last.

“Nice to meet you, Percy, my name’s Will Lennox and this is Robert Epps. And I would actually love a dam hotdog.” Percy smiled and after taking four hotdogs out of the bag, handed the rest over to the soldiers.

“Here you go guys! Go nuts!”

She joined up with Sam and Mikaela and handed them each a hotdog before jogging forward to walk besides the Secretary of Defense. But she knew he hadn’t always been Secretary of Defense and hadn’t always been known to the world as John Keller.

“Hello, Sir. It’s nice to see you again.” 

John Keller turned his head and saw a face he hadn’t seen in at least twenty years, a face that hadn’t aged at all. He stopped, causing the soldiers and agents and Sam and the other three to stop as well as he stared at Percy’s face.

“Percy?” He asked, not daring to hope. Percy smiled kindly.

“Hello John Patrick Keller-Gates, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other. Tell me, how’s Ben and Abigail and their friend Riley doing?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John - or Patrick as Percy had known him - continued to stare into Percy’s sea green eyes and could see the vast age held in her eyes that her appearance hid. But he knew that this was his son, Ben’s, best friend and the one that helped them find the lost treasures years ago.

“Sir? Is there a problem here?” Agent Simmons asked pushing through the gathering of people around them to reach the two of them. John didn’t take his eyes off of Percy.

“No, Agent, there isn’t. However, Percy, when this whole mess is over, you and I are going to be having a talk, preferably with my son in the room with us. I honestly don’t know how you always are in the middle of something like this.” The two of them laughed and walked into the air conditioned building, following the agents further into the dam. 

Percy smiled slightly. “And I’ll answer those questions to the best of my ability my friend. And this isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever done. That one time Ben and I kidnapped the president is up there on the list.”

Everyone stopped and stared at the two as they laughed. 

“Whoa wait. You kidnapped the president? When the heck was this?!” Sam sputtered. 

“The president was only ever kidnapped once in the past twenty years by a Benjamin Gates and a Persephone Jackson but the charges were dropped when it came to light they were under orders from the president to do so.” Banachek, another S-7 agent, said. Everyone looked between the Sec Def and Percy, noticing the smirk on Percy’s face and the sheepish smile on John Keller’s.

“My full name is Persephone Jackson and my best friend before Sam was a Ben Gates, whose father is Patrick Gates, whose full name is-”

“John Patrick Keller-Gates.” John Keller finished. Everyone looked at them wide eyed.

“Jeez, woman! How old are you?”

Percy winked and smirked at Epps for his question. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to ask a woman their age? Now I don’t know about the rest of you, but I distinctly remember there being an alien civil war happening on our planet and that there must be a reason for this government agency that doesn’t exist to be based here. So, Simmons, Simmons Jr., and Banachek, why don’t you lead the way?”

>linebreak<

“All right, here’s the situation.” said Simmons. “You’ve all had direct contact with the NBEs.”

“NBEs?” Epps asked as they walked. 

“Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms.” the agent said. “What you’re about to see is totally classified.” 

They walked into a large room and everyone but Percy stared wide eyed at the Cybertronian in the room. Percy felt the wrongness emanating from him, from Megatron, and knew that even though he was frozen, he was able to hear and see around him. And she knew that as soon as they stepped into the large room, his red eyes had locked onto their group and then onward to her and then stayed locked on her. 

“Dear God. What is this?” Keller asked, finally finding the ability to speak. 

“We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934.” Banachek, the only S-7 agent whom had not come off as a d*ck right off the bat, said. 

Then the annoying one spoke again. “We call him NBE One.”

Sam spoke. “Well, sir, I don’t mean to correct you everything you think you know, but, I mean, that’s Megatron. He’s the leader of the Decepticons.”

“He’s been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.” Banachek said.

“Fact is, you’re looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That’s what we call it.” he snapped, geting in Sam’s face. Percy rolled her eyes at the man. She was seriously considering just punching the man in his face to get him to shut up.

John glared at the agents. “And you didn’t think the United States millitary might need to know that you’re keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?”

Banachek at least had the decency to look chastised but the other agent with them just stood there, defiant. “Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security.”

“Well you got one now.”

Lennox looked up at the alien. It was much bigger then the one that had attacked the base in Qatar. “So why Earth?”

“It’s the Allspark.” Sam said.

“Allspark? What is that?” asked Keller.

“Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that’s what they call him, who’s pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That’s their plan.”

The agent that hasn’t been introduced yet looked a bit nervous. “And you’re sure about that?”

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“They know where it is, don’t you?” Percy spoke up from where she had been silent the whole time, her sea-green eyes somehow still locked onto the red alert gaze of Megatron. And she knew he knew when she spoke as well as combined with her power that only Cybertronians could pick up, that he knew who she was. And she felt the astonishment and relief before she felt possessiveness began to radiate from him. She sighed, great. Now one of her creations was going to be after her. She was brought of her thoughts when Banachek spoke up.

“Follow me.” Banachek said, jerking his head.

They all followed the two agents down a side tunnel.

“You’re about to see our crown jewel.” They had entered a little observation room. 

“Whoa,” whispered Sam gazing at the gigantic cube that took up most of the room below them. Percy stood on the other side of him but what they didn’t notice was that Lennox and Epps were standing behind them. “You created that Percy?”

Percy smiled and leaned her hand against the glass, knowing that the Allspark had sensed her nearby. “Yea, Sam. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the Allspark… I think the last time I saw it actually, was when I made Optimus a Prime.”

Epps and Lennox exchanged wide eyed glances.

“Can you tell me how this is all going to turn out?” Sam asked.

Percy sighed. “Sam…”

“I know, I know, sorry I asked… But still it’s hard knowing your Primus - creator of the Cybertronains - and God - creator of the universe. And I know you do the things you do for a reason but I just wish you could do something to stop this all from happening.” 

Lennox and Epps exchanged even wider eyed glances at that. There was no way Percy, the girl that they had come to know in this short timespan, was God… but yet they had noticed the agelessness of her eyes too and even if they couldn’t sense the power that Cybertronains gave off, they could sense that there was something just… more of Percy then what they were seeing.

“What if I told you that Sector Seven doesn’t really have Bumblebee but it is a construct I made when I set Bee free?”

Sam froze at whirled to face his best friend and knew that when she smiled, she was telling the truth.

Then a thought popped up. “Wait. What if the Decepticons find out if the Cube is here?”

“Don’t worry, Sam. The Autobots are on their way here. And if anything, I could always shrink the Cube and transport it out of here. And Sam, don’t you worry about a thing at the moment. As long as you and Mikaela, and even the soldiers, are in my eyesight there are very few things that can get passed my power if they are trying to hurt you. Is that understood, Captain? Sergeant?”

Percy had suddenly turned around and was looking Lennox and Epps square in the eyes. Caught and about to make excuses, they died when Percy smirked and shook her head.

“If I really didn’t want you guys knowing, I would just erase your memories of this whole thing. But as long as the two of you promise not to tell anyone about what you’ve overheard, you are welcome to keep your memories.”

The two soldiers agreed and then all four of them tuned back into the conversation going on.

“Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn’t find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One.” Simmons seemed very proud of what little they did know. “President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside.”

Maggie started slightly. “Wait. You-you said the dam hides the Cube’s energy. What kind exactly?”

Banachek led them to another room. “Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in,” he explained as they all entered the small room. 

Glen spoke for the first time as he examined the torn up walls. “Oh, wow.”

The annoying agent spoke. “Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?”

“I got a phone,” said Glen throwing his phone over to the agent.

The agent flipped it open smiling. “Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You’ve got to respect the Japanese,” he said opening the glass box in the middle of the room and putting the phone inside. “They know the way of the samurai.” He snapped the box shut.

“Nokia’s from Finland.” Percy said, not able to keep her mouth shut any longer. Keller looked at her from beside her.

“Yes, but he’s, you know… a little strange. He’s a little strange.” he whispered. Percy laughed softly, the sound whispering through the room like a mermaid’s song.

The agent flipped some switches. “We’re able to take the Cube radiation… and funnel it into that box.”

Everyone, except for Percy, let out startled yelps as the Nokia shuddered and abruptly transformed into a tiny Cybertronian and abruptly began chattering and running around the box.

The agent grinned, pleased with their responses. “Mean little sucker, huh?”

Percy froze. It had been a long time since she had seen any of her first creations - Cybertronian or Angel - as younglings but these humans just created a sparkling and probably many others and probably killed them just as fast as they had been created. When she heard the agent mutter to Banachek, “Oh… He’s breaking the box.” she snapped. She pulled the glock out of Lennox’s holster and aimed it directly at Simmons.

“If you push that button, so help me, I will shoot you and make sure you spend an eternity in h*ll. Now put it down.” Simmons released the remote, allowing it to drop to the ground and backed away. “Sam, can you grab the remote and bring it over here please.”

Sam did as he was asked and brought it over to Percy only for her to crush it in her fist.

With a final glare at the S-7 agents in the room, Percy politely handed Lennox his gun back and opened the box, allowing her power to breathe through the room and to allow humans to sense it for the first time in years, the last time being when she had been at Shipwreck Cove with a certain Sparrow. As her power washed over the humans, they all gasped and automatically took a step away from Percy as the sparkling squeaked at the prescence that he knew to be of the creator and crawled into her hand and up her arm to only stop at her neck and hide under hair from the watching human eyes.

“What the hell are you?!” Simmons growled, his hand itching for his gun. Percy rolled her eyes. Dam secrets to h*ll.

“I am Persephone Jackson, to you humans. I am also known as Primus, creator of the Allspark and Cyberton, as well as Cybertronians. But you all know me in a more religous way. I am also God, creator of the universe, creator of mankind. And right now, I am very p*ssed that you were going to kill a sparkling in front of my eyes.”

The humans who hadn’t known who she was gaped at her, not wanting to believe but also believing that every word she just spoke was true.

Any protests or comments that would have been said were interrupted when the lights flickered and a distant boom was heard and the walls shook slightly.

Keller glanced up looking deadly serious. “Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here.”

Lennox spoke up. “Do you have an arms room?”

Percy shook her head. “It won’t matter if we can’t transport the Allspark out of here.”

Simmons narrowed his eyes but spoke with more respect in his tone, now knowing who she was. “And how would you expect us to move it?”

“Take me down there. I only need a minute.”

They entered the large room that was holding the Allspark and as everyone was being evacuated, the soldiers, Keller, Maggie, Glen, Sam, Mikaela, and several S-7 agents watched in awe as Percy began to light up and grow into a Cybertronian form that was as tall as Megatron was. She reached up and caressed her old creation causing it to start to shrink at a rapid rate.

Finally in just a few seconds, the Cube was the perfect size for transport and Percy bent down and placed the Cube into Sam’s arms.

“Keep an eye on this for me, Sammy.” Sam nodded and watched in awe as Percy began to transform into a gray Mercedes-AMG R50 (link: h t t p s : / / i 1 . w p . c o m / a u t o n e w s . c o m . c y / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o ad s / 2 0 1 6 / 0 9 / M e r c e d e s - A M G - R 5 0 - 1 - 6 2 0 x 3 3 6. j p g ? r e s i z e = 1 0 6 8 % 2 C 6 6 8).

“Ready when you are Captain!” came through the radio. Lennox immediately began to take charge.

“She’s right. We stay here, we’re screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We’re gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we’re gonna hide it somewhere in the city.” 

John agreed with his plan. “Good! Right.”

“But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force.”

John thought quickly and turned to Agent Simmons. “This place must have some kind of radio link! Shortwave, CB.”

“Right, yes!” Agent Simmons responded. 

“Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let’s move!” Lennox commanded. They began to run to the garage, with Percy driving after them with Sam and Mikaela inside. “All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we’re gonna find a radio, and I’ll have Epps vector them in, okay?”

“Affirmative!”

“Set up a perimeter around the gray vehicle!” Lennox shouted as he and the other soldiers hopped into vehicles with machine guns mounted on the top. 

Looks like it was time for war.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they raced on the highway towards Mission City, with Percy in the middle of a convoy of soldier driven vehicles with machine guns mounted ontop of each.

Percy began to go faster all of a sudden, dodging the military cars and towards the five vehicles racing towards them. She blared her horn several times in greeting, causing the Autobots to realize who she was and to maneuver themselves to behind her still going at top speeds and a tiny surge of power, she transferred the little sparkling to Ratchet, almost giving the old bot a spark attack. And she transferred Sam and Mikaela as well as the Allspark inside Bumblebee. 

:Keep them safe, my friends. For as we grow closer to Mission City, my power is already working on creating a replica of Mission City, altering all the memories and records of the residents of Mission City and also teleporting them to the new Mission City so no civillians shall be harmed during this battle. But do note that I will have to recuperate, to rest and regain my strength and power so I will not be able to help a lot during this battle.: Percy said through the radios and comm links of the vehicles and autobots around her. 

:My lady, what you have given us, and done for us, is more then enough. When we reach the human city, find a place and rest, do not worry about us and our human allies, we will take care of and watch out for each other.: Optimus replied.

Percy sighed. She was reluctant to do so but knew that she would need as much strength as possible in the battle to come.

>linebreak<

After leaving Optimus behind as he fought Bonecrusher, the other Decepticons continued to follow the convoy into the now deserted city of Mission City but the Autobots and humans somehow lost them as they raced through the alleys. They finally came to a stop outside a pawn shop with Lennox racing in for a few minutes and coming back outside with radios clutched in his hands.

Lennox said, “I got shortwave radios.”

“Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?”

“Well, use them! It’s all we got!” Lennox said. 

“This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I’m only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things.”

“Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?” At Epps words, they heard the sound of a F-22 flying over them through the city.

“F-22 at 12:00.” Lennox said. 

“All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?” Epps nodded. “Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!”

“Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction.” As the F-22 began to fly around again around the tall skyscrapers, Ironhide began to transform as did Bumblebee while Ratchet and Jazz stayed in their alt forms on either side of Percy who was still weak from using a lot of her power on the way to Mission City.

“It’s Starscream!” Ironhide shouted.

“Please tell me you copy.” Epps said desperately. 

"Back up! Take cover!" ordered Ironhide waving the soldiers near him to a further distance. "Bumblebee!" he called motioning to the scout joined him at the truck he was standing by.

Lennox paled seeing that the jet wasn’t slowing down. "No, no, no! Move!”

"Back up! Back up!" shouted Ironhide as he and Bee lifted the truck at an angle.

"Retreat! Fall back!" echoed the soldiers trying to move and search for cover.

"Incoming!" bellowed Ironhide as Starscream fired several missiles. The missiles impacted with the truck sending the two Autobots flying backwards from the force of the collision and the explosion from the explosives. The shockwaves from the collisions and the Autobots also being blown back knocked all the humans off their feet in a wave of heat and debris.

Percy barely felt it because she was almost lost completely under recharge. But she could hear the soldiers - Lennox and Epps - bickering.

“What the hell was that?!”

“What are you talking about?” asked Epps. 

“What do you mean, what am I talking about?” Lennox yelled, hitting his shoulder. “They shot at us!”

“F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings,” he told him. “That’s alien. That ain’t friendly!”

They then heard a male voice come over the radio in Epps’ hand just then. “Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over.”

Epps brought the radio up to his mouth. “Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north.”

They all jumped slightly as a shot was jired from down the street and turned to see a tank rolling towards them, crushing anything in its path completely uncaring about the vehicles and humans in the way.

They found cover just in time because Jazz and Ratchet barrelled out of a side street and straight towards the tank, dodging any obstacles in their path with expert ease.

Sam was not going to willingly leave his Guardian behind, it seemed, in the state he was currently in after losing his legs during the explosion.

Ironhide had transformed back into his alt-mode and was dodging debris and people with great skill and in order to avoid a missile that came right down the middle of the street had to do an impressive somersault. Ratchet had disappeared, probably blown away from the battle, and Jazz had sped up and transformed in a spin slip to get up on top of the tank’s turret and yanked it.

“Come on, Decepticon punk!” he growled. 

The Con responded to the attack by transforming but Jazz managed to kick off one of his shoulder canons before he was grabbed and thrown into a nearby building. Ironhide had by now rolled to a stop in front of the Con - Devastator - and began firing off his chest plates being careful not to hit Jazz who was now slightly in front of him and had joined in targeting the Con’s chassis. Ratchet came shooting out of a side street and transformed mid flip while activating his saws and taking off one of Devastator’s arms before landing neatly on his feet. 

Lennox then began to order all of them into action. “Concentrate your fire!” Their combined fire sent the Con falling backwards into a shop and going still. Hopefully he would stay down.

But then, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned and knew what, or who it was, instantly. “Oh f*ck! Move! It’s Megatron!”

Jazz seconded the call. “It’s Megatron! Retreat! Fall back!” And began firing at the Decepticon leader to try and distract him from the humans and his Autobot comrades. 

“Fall back!” echoed Lennox. "Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!”

"We need air cover down here, now!" screamed Epps into the radio frantically as they fell back to their original position. They really needed air support if they wanted to survive this.

“That all you got, Megatron?”

“Come here, little cretin,” growled Megatron, squeezing his clawed hand around the Autobot.

“You want a piece of me? You want a piece?” Jazz asked, shooting at Megatron.

“No!” Megatron began to hiss. “I want two!” and began to rip the autobot but before he could, time seemed to slow as a blast of power from the new Cybertronian fired at his face, causing Megatron to fall off the building he was on top of and to drop Jazz.

“Megatron! That is enough!” came a familiar powerful voice that boomed over the sudden silence as the Decepticons realized whom she was. Their sparks especially those of Barricade, Shockwave, and Soundwave (A/N: I know Shockwave and Soundwave weren’t in the first movie) began to turn from Unicron, the Fallen, and Megatron as well as the Decepticon cause and towards the light that Primus represented.

“My children, this war has gone on for too long. You have killed your brothers, sisters, creators, and carriers. This civil war has spanned galaxies, has destroyed Cybertron and several other planets. And what are you fighting for? What is the point of all this destruction of life? You have all fallen into Unicron’s grasp, but if you stop fighting, if you stop killing your fellow Cybertronians, you will be out of his grasp and brought back to my own. You can rebuild relations with neutrals and autobots, those brothers and sisters that you’ve had to fight each time. But do know that if you continue to fight in the name of Unicron, that your sparks will fully be destroyed, and not sent on to the Well of Sparks like the Cybertronians before today. So choose, my children, and choose wisely.” 

Primus - because she was in Primus mode now - finished her speech and allowed her bright sea green optics to roam over the still Decepticons. And she knew which of her children would be denying her, and which would not.

“Never!” Blackout growled.

“I am a true Decepticon!” Devastator snarled.

“I follow my lord Megatron until the end!” Starscream shouted in his nasally voice. Primus almost rolled her eyes. Starscream reminded her of Octavian. 

“Decepticons! Attack!” Megatron growled. But Barricade, Shockwave, and Soundwave did not move as the loyal Decepticons moved forward as their leader commanded. 

Instead, they sent a comm link to their creator and left the battle, and although they chose the side of their creator’s, they still couldn’t stand some Autobots so would become neutral and watch each other’s backs. 

Megatron growled as he saw three of his strongest Decepticons leave their faction but before he could do anything, like chase after them, he saw his goody two shoes brother coming into the street to stand beside Primus who had transformed back into her alt mode and was being flanked by the humans and other Autobots. Megatron was angry so decided to take his anger out on finally getting to destroy Optimus and to finally get the Allspark. It was time for him to retrieve it and bring it back to his master.

“Megatron!”

“Optimus!”

The fight was on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Sam shoved the Allspark into Megatron’s spark chamber and destroyed the Allspark, the energy left over entered Primus who was still in her alt form and in deep recharge but the energy boost given to her by the destroyed Allspark gave her the energy she needed to transform and join her children.

She came up behind Optimus and watched as her eldest children and her youngest became allies with each other. 

Primus saw Bumblebee sitting on the back of a tow truck with his legs missing. She must have missed that happening sometime during the battle. She frowned and snapped her fingers, causing not only Bumblebee’s legs to be healed, but also heal his voice and to heal most of the injuries that the humans had gotten in battle, leaving only cuts and bruises behind.

She was silent as the two races spoke together but then she felt pain spark through her, causing her to gasp and stagger, clutching her sparkchamber with one hand while reaching out to grasp Optimus’s shoulder in order to not fall.

“Primus!” Optimus shouted, turning and catching her before she could fall. “Ratchet!”

The Autobots gathered around their leader and their creator as she seemed to gasp for breath and her servo clasped even tighter over her sparkchamber.

“My lady, what is it? What’s wrong?” Ratchet asked, starting to panic as his scans weren’t picking up anything wrong with her.

“Oh no.” Primus whispered, her optics distant as she looked into the distance. 

“Creator, are you okay?” Bumblebee asked in a slightly british voice.

Primus shook her head and staggered to her feet, looking around at all the faces that were staring up at her - the humans and all the Autobots besides Optimus - and at her - Optimus.

“My son has been released.”

Sam squinted up at her confused. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Primus sighed and squatted down to be closer to the humans as they had been joined by the soldiers. “No, it is not. And this son is one that wants to have hell on Earth.”

Lennox instantly understood and gasped. “A-Are you saying Lucifer, the Devil, Satan, is now o-out of hell and is wanting to s-start the A-A-Apocalypse?”

Primus’s emotionless and silent form was their answer. The humans began to look devastated as the Autobots began to look up what they were talking about.

“We need to stop him!” Jazz said. The Autobots agreed but Primus shook her head and stood up straight again.

“No. Your parts in the continuation of the universe is over at the moment. Right now, there are people already mobilizing to defeat Lucifer and they are the best at their job. They need to do this, for without them, this world will fall into Darkness in the future.” Primus paused as the humans and Autobots looked confused. She sighed. “Your paths are now done for now. Their’s has just begun, as has others who are destined to protect this Earth and the galaxies. I must be going now. I have a son to find that will be able to help the ones destined to defeat Lucifer. But do remember if any of you ever need me, I’m only a short call away. Goodbye, my children.” 

And with a flash of light, Primus was in her human form, and in other, Percy was gone, her absence leaving a void that none of them knew had been filled inside of them until she was gone. The silence was broken by Sam.

“Bee, you speak now?!”

Catch the sequel ‘Gamechanger’


End file.
